


Sous le regard d'Ishbala

by Nelja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, Gen, Religious Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les reflexions de Scar lors de son chemin vers Lior, sur la guerre, sa foi en Ishbala, et sa relation avec son frère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous le regard d'Ishbala

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix. Les noms de naissance de Scar, son frère et Lust ont flotté dans le fanon, je ne suis pas certaine d'où ils viennent.

Scar connait ce désert auprès duquel il a grandi. Il sait qu'en cette saison, s'il laisse à sa droite l'étoile qui contient l'âme du premier homme, celle autour de laquelle tournent toutes les autres, il arrivera à Lior, où les massacres de l'armée ont repris. Il a prévu suffisamment d'eau pour la route, et ses vêtements sont faits pour protéger à la fois du soleil ardent et de la fraîcheur nocturne.

Mais il ne s'est pas attendu à tomber sur les ruines de Keshar. Il y est pourtant allé une fois, avec ses parents, peu de temps avant leur mort. C'était une cité vivante et colorée, pleine de spectacles et de dangers.

Désormais, ce n'est plus qu'une ville morte. Les balles d'Amestris ont tué les habitants ; les canons ont détruit les habitations. Les systèmes d'irrigation ont été brisés par les invasions, ou empoisonnés par des cadavres que plus personne n'avait le temps d'enterrer, ni le combustible pour brûler. Les vergers soigneusement entretenus sont tous morts, l'oasis est comblée. Seules quelques plantes aux feuilles tranchantes ou velues, poussant entre les ruines, attestent du fait qu'il y a de l'eau dans le sous-sol.

Le vent est différent ici. Dans le désert, il souffle inlassablement dans la même directions, formant des dunes sinueuses, contrariant parfois la marche du voyageur, mais sans jamais l'agresser ou l'égarer. Ici, il est divisé par les bâtiments semi-ensevelis par le sable, se tourne et se retourne dans ce qui fut autrefois des rues, sifflant sans cesse aux carrefours comme si de violents serpents de tempête essayaient de s'intimider. Celui qui passe peut y trouver un peu d'ombre, mais ces bruits démoniaques l'empêcheront de considérer la ville comme un abri pour la nuit. La ville ne veut plus accorder asile aux hommes, elle n'est plus peuplée que de fantômes plus qu'à demi morts qui pleurent les horreurs de la guerre et maudissent les militaires. C'est peut-être pour cela que Scar s'y sent à sa place. Il contourne quelques bâtiments, alors que le vent siffle à ses oreilles. Il essaie un temps d'y retrouver les souvenirs de son enfance, mais il sait déjà que c'est vain. Ces ruines sont aussi étrangères à Keshar qu'il est différent de l'enfant qu'il était alors. Tout ce qu'il y trouvera sera une nouvelle haine contre ceux qui ont détruit ce pays, qui ont fait d'Ishbal tout entière un cimetière à l'image de cette ville.

Aucun Ishbalien vivant n'a plus de larmes pour pleurer ce qui est arrivé, elles ont toutes été déjà versées, quand ils perdaient leurs parents, leurs enfants, leurs époux, leurs frères, leurs amis qui étaient déjà, dans la gorge noire de la guerre, devenus des frères d'armes avec qui on ne pouvait plus imaginer partager que les douleurs. Ces fantômes peuvent gémir avec la voix du vent, mais les vivants doivent enfouir leur peine au plus profond de leur âme.

Cette guerre a pris à Scar son innocence et sa tranquillité, lui a pris sa ville, et tout ce qu'il connaissait de la vie, lui a pris son frère entre tous les hommes, lui a pris même son nom, l'a laissé nu et vide d'espoirs et de sentiments. Mais il peut encore agir pour les autres, comme tout bon croyant doit le faire. Il sait ce qu'il fera : il créera la pierre philosophale. Il a maintenant tous les éléments. Il n'a pas pu sauver Ishbal et son frère ne l'a pas pu non plus ; les survivants, humiliés, maltraités, errent à l'abandon. Mais il sauvera Lior, il vengera les victimes de l'armée et des alchimistes d'état. Puis, avec la pierre philosophale, il détruira ce gouvernement, il le fera quitter à jamais les terres qui ne leur appartiennent pas, et Ishbal sera reconstruite. Les fontaines de Keshar couleront à nouveau, et les enfants joueront encore dans ces allées, longtemps après sa mort. Cette ville n'est pas un asile pour lui ; il n'en aura jamais plus. Mais elle peut l'être pour d'autres générations plus pures, qui n'ont pas été nourries de guerre.

Il en est là de ses pensées, quand derrière une tour brisée, il découvre soudain le temple d'Ishbala.

C'est comme un encouragement. Le temple est probablement le bâtiment le plus majestueux de Keshar, ce qui est normal pour une ville qui avait le sens de la suprématie du divin sur l'humain. Même maintenant que les statues ont été abattues, les colonnes brisées, le parvis recouvert de sable, il reste l'immense porte aux sculptures érodées, la majesté du bâtiment, qui écrasent encore les hommes de la puissance d'Ishbala, qui méprise les envahisseurs de son éternité.

Scar loue Ishbala tous les jours, de l'avoir choisi comme son instrument, et de lui accorder la puissance nécessaire à sa vengeance. Mais cela fait de nombreuses années qu'il ne l'a pas honoré dans un vrai temple. Presque malgré lui, ses pas l'emmènent au coeur du temple, et il s'agenouille devant le lieu où fut l'autel, avant que les incroyants ne se permettent de le profaner. Ishbala est toujours là. Le lieu résonne de sa présence. Le sable est entré même ici, et les bancs sont brisés, mais cela ne suffit pas à chasser le Dieu Unique, au contraire.

Sur les murs, on peut encore distinguer les gravures qui représentaient certains des faits les plus marquants de l'histoire sainte d'Ishbal. Les traits en étaient simples et éloquents, et c'est cette simplicité qui permet de toujours reconnaître les scènes quand le temps et le sable ont fait leur oeuvre. Plus que l'habileté dans la ciselure, c'est la force de la foi et la grandeur d'Ishbala qui ont donné au matériau brut cette forme belle et sacrée qui résiste au temps.

Ces gravures montrent à quel point Ishbal a toujours été assiégée, écrasée, mais a toujours ressurgi, jaillissant de ses cendres tel le phenix. C'est d'ailleurs un Phenix, messager d'Ishbala, qui a accompli un miracle en éblouissant et rendant aveugles les hommes de Xing, qui s'apprêtaient à profaner le temple d'Ishbala. La gravure suivante montre comment, beaucoup plus tard, un enfant qui avait pour seule arme la foi affronta et vainquit une légion de guerriers d'Amestris.

Scar cligne des yeux. Il est tenté de ne pas regarder la gravure suivante, de faire comme si elle n'existait pas, mais il ne le peut pas. Son regard hypnotisé y revient. C'est la gravure qui montre comment Ishbala envoya une tornade pour détruire une ville dans laquelle des alchimistes avaient outrepassé les lois de Dieu par leurs transmutations maudites.

Comme les autres enfants d'Ishbal, il avait cru dans sa jeunesse que l'alchimie était apparue par hasard dans cette ville, malgré les interdictions, et qu'Ishabala avait été miséricordieux jusqu'à ce que ces hommes osent, en plus, défier ses lois. Mais il a parlé avec le vieux maudit et il sait que l'alchimie, ou plutôt le grand oeuvre, était pratique courante en Ishbal, avant. Il aurait pu l'accuser de mensonge, mais il s'est rappelé que jamais un homme d'église ne les avait assurés que l'alchimie n'existait pas en Ishbal auparavant. Ils avaient juste passé le sujet sous silence.

Lui aussi est un maudit, maintenant. Il a essayé de se le cacher, mais chaque jour, il pèche contre Ishbala.

Son Dieu interdit le meurtre, mais quand des femmes et des enfants ont été tués par les envahisseurs d'Amestris, les prêtres ont béni leurs balles et leurs couteaux. Bien sûr, chaque nuit, ils devaient prier Ishbala de les pardonner pour le sang répandu, car un meurtre reste un meurtre, mais ne rien faire aurait été encore plus grave. Il est normal que parfois, Ishbala utilise les humains pour défendre ce qui est le plus précieux pour ses adorateurs. il est normal qu'elle utilise des humains pour punir des assaillants sans larmes, des adultes entrainés au combat qui ne doivent pas savoir ce que c'est de voir mourir un de leurs enfants. Etudier l'alchimie est sacrilège. Scar ne l'aurait jamais fait. Cette puissance lui a été léguée par son frère, une des victimes de cette guerre, un de ceux qui lui a arraché un morceau de son coeur en se couchant pour ne plus se relever. N'est-il pas sacrilège de ne pas utiliser cette force ? Les prêtres, s'ils savaient ce qui se passe dans son coeur, s'ils savaient à quoi il destine ce pouvoir, ne béniraient-ils pas ce bras qui n'est pas le sien, comme ils ont béni les armes ?

Il s'est répété des centaines de fois ce raisonnement dans sa tête, mais devant Ishbala, les raisonnements plient eux aussi la tête pour laisser place à la foi, à son coeur et son âme nus, cette partie de lui qui sait qu'il est le plus grand des pécheurs, cette partie de lui qui a saigné quand les enfants d'Ishbal l'ont traité de maudit et l'ont chassé de leur camp. Il ne sait plus quand il a fauté, si c'est quand il a tué pour la première fois, quand il a utilisé l'alchimie pour la première fois. Peut-être pourrait-il encore être sauvé maintenant, mais peut-être ce qu'il se prépare à faire, une transmutation humaine pour créer un instrument de guerre, peut-être cela est-il la dernière étape qu'il ne doit pas franchir s'il ne veut pas être définitivement damné.

Pourtant, c'est bien Ishbala qui lui a accordé ce pouvoir pour défendre son nom et son peuple, quand il vivait sans connaître plus rien qui vaille la peine de vivre? Il ose poser la question au Dieu dans son esprit, le genoux toujours au contact du sol rugueux de Son temple, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'image brute de Sa colère, et il demande encore si c'était juste une tentation, ou si c'était un don, de ceux qu'il ne faut pas garder enfouis mais mettre au service d'Ishbala. La réponse est sans doute positive, car sans effort, ses yeux quittent cette gravure sombre pour passer à la suivante.

Du moins, la réponse serait positive si cette gravure représentait autre chose.

Il y a longtemps, un homme tua son frère pour lui voler sa femme, qu'ils convoitaient tous les deux. La femme, plus tard, réussit à s'enfuir pour mettre au monde un élu, l'enfant de son premier mari. Mais rien n'y fait référence sur cette gravure, on y voit juste la cruauté du meurtre, la bouche déformée par la haine tracée d'un unique trait, la douleur de la victime qui n'a même pas le réflexe de se protéger contre son frère, la peine de la femme qui porte déjà en germe la colère.

Pourquoi, en voyant cela, l'idée qui monte en lui n'est-elle pas celle des innocents injustement massacrés dont la descendance redeviendra puissante? Pourquoi pense-t-il à son frère et à lui? Leur rivalité amoureuse ne compte plus. Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Simon. Il a pleuré sa perte.

Scar a aimé son frère plus que tout, quand ils étaient enfants, à l'époque où il s'appelait Aman et où les yeux des Ishbaliens avaient la couleur du soleil couchant et des grenades, pas celle de la colère et du sang. Il est vrai que cet amour s'est teinté de méfiance et de réprobation, quand Simon a commencé à pratiquer l'alchimie, puis de jalousie, quand Delial a choisi l'aîné des deux frères. Mais même aux heures les plus noires, même aux moment où il avait oublié l'affection qu'il lui portait et croyait le haïr, Scar a toujours été fidèle à son frère, il a dissimulé aux anciens ses pratiques hérétiques - peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû, quand on voit à quel point cela les a fait souffrir tous les deux. Il n'a jamais rien fait contre lui. Il ne l'a pas tué.

Cela n'empêche pas que son frère est mort en le sauvant, et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de sa mort, coupable de l'avoir parfois détesté de son vivant, coupable de n'avoir pas su profiter de sa présence, coupable de l'avoir méprisé pour utiliser l'alchimie alors que maintenant, il fait exactement la même chose. Pendant longtemps, il n'a même pas voulu lui être redevable, et c'est pour ça qu'il le vengeait en détruisant les alchimistes d'état, non par affection mais dans un vain espoir de combler la profondeur de la dette infinie que lui valent une vie sans joie et une puissance maudite. C'est en rencontrant les frères Elric qu'il s'est rappelé à quel point il aimait son frère, à quel point ce désir d'être à égalité avec lui était vain aussi ; il n'a alors plus pu qu'incliner la tête et le pleurer, avec toutes ces années de retard, triste mais réconcilié. Oui, pendant longtemps il l'a négligé, mais il ne l'a pas tué, alors pourquoi ses entrailles le torturent-elles à la vision de cette gravure ? Est-ce juste le regret ?

Peut-être est-ce encore tout simplement le remords d'avoir aimé la même femme que son frère, Delial qui ne lui était pas destiné. Il l'a revue récemment - ou plutôt, il en a revu un fantôme maudit et corrompu appelé homoncule qui recherchait pour le gouvernement la même pierre rouge que celle qui a détruit Ishbal. Est-elle la punition de son frère, qui a tenté de la ressusciter contre les lois d'Ishbala ? Est-elle la sienne, maintenant que Simon est mort et qu'il en est l'héritier, par son hérésie, ses sentiments pour une morte, et la puissance contenue dans son bras, et par sa volonté de créer la pierre philosophale? Après tout, quand elle est morte, lui aussi aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la faire revivre.

Encore une fois, Ishbala lui accorde la grâce de pouvoir détourner le regard et de regarder la dernière gravure, celle qui représente la paradis accordé aux justes. La lumière en inonde jusqu'à l'intérieur du temple, et Scar se sent soudain petit, faible, mais pardonné, alors qu'il se jette face contre terre et supplie Ishbala de le laver de ses péchés, et de lui donner la force, la sainte colère et la sagesse qui sont nécessaires à l'accomplissement de sa tâche et à la sauvegarde des innocents.

Scar sait qu'il est impur, et que ce bras saturé de pouvoir alchimique n'est encore pas ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en lui ; mais pour l'instant, sous le regard d'Ishbala, il sent qu'il y a de l'espoir et que même s'il a souvent fauté, le pardon lui sera accordé. Demain, il reprendra sa route. Il espère qu'à Lior, les gens qu'il rencontrera et l'inspiration d'Ishbala sauront lui faire prendre la bonne décision. En attendant, cette nuit, il dort d'un sommeil sans cauchemars.


End file.
